


not a defeat either

by nezstorm



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur Morgan Lives, Eagle Flies Lives, Gen, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 19:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18300941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: Eagle Flies lives and so does Arthur, in the end.





	not a defeat either

**Author's Note:**

> i got a name jar, i pulled out these two, didn't really feel like making it shippy so here you have this. 
> 
> all mistakes are mine etc., english ain't my first language.

Eagle Flies lives and it’s a miracle even Rains Fall never expected, but refuses to question. He thanks Arthur and Charles profusely though.

 

“If you ever find yourself in need of our help, we’ll be there,” he vows, but Arthur doesn’t need that. Doesn’t want these folks in any more danger than they already are and that’s all that ever comes with associating with him. 

 

But he thanks Rains Fall all the same, bids them farewell, hugs Charles for what he expects to be the last time he ever sees his friend on this plane, and leaves to face his demons, save what family he has left.

 

Surprisingly enough, Arthur too, lives. Wakes at sunset, after what he thought his last sunrise, to see an eagle watching him curiously.

 

It makes him huff a laugh and regret it in the next second because his body hurts right down to his soul.

 

But he lives, lives long enough for Charles to come looking for his body, only to hug him again, almost breaking Arthur’s last whole rib.

 

But he lives and makes it through until they find a doctor and later, still, he lives to meet the Wapiti people once more, tucked away in Canada. Lives to see Eagle Flies, sitting well away from the rest of them on a rock, but still within sight, looking sullenly out into the wild.

 

Arthur can’t do much else than that just yet so he joins him out there, at the edge of the camp, sitting down on the grass.

 

Eagle Flies doesn’t seem to notice him or mind his presence much, he doesn’t react to him in any way at least, perched on the rock like the majestic bird that shares his name.

 

“I should have died, then,” Eagle Flies says after they’ve watched the sun set and the sky darken and freckle with stars. He sounds bitter, and Arthur remembers his last fight with Rains Fall before they’ve set off to the oil fields, another place where Arthur almost died, betrayed.

 

“So should I, more than once, but I didn’t, partly thanks to you,” Arthur says, glancing up at Eagle Flies who is looking at him now, brows furrowed, but not as angry as he used to look, not as dead as he wanted to be, “It might not feel like a victory, after we’ve buried ourselves well before we thought we’d end, but I reckon-- I reckon it’s not a defeat either.”

 

Eagle Flies doesn’t reply to that, but that’s okay, Arthur thinks as he watches him from the corner of his eye. He looks a bit less tense, less angry. More alive. 

  
  



End file.
